Ne, Ksmisama
by slacker-strawberry
Summary: A book of drabbles full of OC characters and some of your favorites as well.


Subject: Kamisama Kiss

Characters: Tomoe, Mizuki, OC

...

"Suko-chan?" Nanami squealed from the door. "I'm off."

"Alright." Suko said. "Although I should be going too."

"Miss Sukoshi? Where will you be going?" Kotetsu and Onikiri asked in unison.

"Only to the market is all." Suko smiled. "It will only take a while."

Suko began to walk to the door.

"My lady!" Mizuki burst from the back room and stumbled to reach his mistress.

"Where are you going?" he asked, catching Suko's sleeve and pulling her from the door frame.

"Just to the market." she smiled and ruffled his hair. "I won't be long." she began to turn and leave again.

"May I come with you?" Mizuki tugged on her sleeve, a bit desperate.

"But I need you here to take care of the shrine." Suko reminded.

"But Tomoe is in charge of this shrine and..."

"We are all in charge of this shrine and all have specific duties. And I'm sure you haven't done yours..." She watched him.

"I..." Mizuki stuttered. He didn't want her to go. She couldn't leave him. Not now. He feared that if he let her leave, she'd never return. He tugged a bit more forcefully on her sleeve, pleading with his eyes.

"I will only be a moment. I promise." she kissed his forehead, turning to leave once more.

"But, my lady! I...I can't..." Tears began to blurred his vision. He pulled her close to him, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "Please..." he whispered. "Please don't leave me." Tears streamed down his cheeks now, falling onto Suko's neck. "I...I can't..." His eyes flutter shut and he let out a sob.

"Mizuki..." she sighed.

"Please! My lady!" he cried louder. He couldn't help it. Just the thought of being abandon by his mistress again made him weak at the knees. He shivered with every breath, still clinging to her.

"Mizuki, I promise, I won't be long." She ruffled his hair again.

Mizuki began to loosen his grip. There was really no point in arguing with her.

"I just…"

"Suko?" Tomoe walked right around the corner. Seeing as his sister was about to leave, he began to get emotional.

"W-where are you off to?" he stuttered, walking a bit faster to the door.

"Just to the market. I promise I will be home soon." She smiled.

But Tomoe was already at her waist hugging her tight.

"NO, please sister." He whined. "Please do not leave." Tomoe and Mizuki squeezed tightly at her.

"I was afraid because my lady was leaving, but I was reassured because you were here. But now…" his words caught in his throat. "I…I am not so sure I could handle it if both you and mistress left this place." He sniffled.

"You guys…"

"Please!" Tomoe jumped back and bowed. Mizuki joined him.

"Please stay!" Kotetsu and Onikiri ran over and bowed too.

"It would mean a lot to Master Fox and Master Snake if you stayed, Miss." The will-o-wisps whined.

"Please!"

"It's just the market."

Tomoe and Mizuki fell to the floor, bowing, their head low to the ground.

"Onegai…" Tears streamed down Mizuki's face. His face was a mess. Mucus dripped from his nose.

"Mizu…"

"Onegai!" they bowed their heads lower.

"Tomo…"

"ONEGAI!" Mizuki wailed.

"Please do not leave the shrine." Tomoe whispered.

Silent tears fell from Tomoe's eyes.

"Please."

Suko shook her head. Such babies. She thought.

"Now look what a mess you two have made." She walked over, crouched down and lifted both of their chins so she could see their faces.

"Two soiled faces." She said.

Mizuki's face was completely a mess. His large green eyes were reddened and so was his nose. Tears streamed down his face and mucus accumulated under his nose. He sniffled loudly crawling a bit closer to her.

Tomoe wasn't look at her, and his soft white hair was covering his eyes, but she could feel his tears when they rolled down his cheeks and collected near his chin. His breath caught in his throat and all he could do to stop a sudden outburst was grit his teeth together. Suko kissed the tears from his face and brought him into a hug.

"You two are such babies." she smiled, hold that two to her chest. They both looked like a pile of white snow. She rubbed their backs and tried to calm them.

"Now, go on you two and wash your faces." she shooed them off.

They walked off slowly, every-so-often looking back, afraid that she would leave.


End file.
